movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Galactic Threat
''Avengers: Galactic Threat ''is the 5th Avengers movie, directed by Landon Paige. It stars Brie Larson, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Sebastian Stan, Tom Holland, Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Jeremy Renner, Chadwick Boseman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Anthony Mackie, Don Cheadle, Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, Pom Klementieff, Karen Gillan, Theo James, and Will Smith, The movie will come out on 22 April 2022. (Also, as a side note, the return of Gamora is explained in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, come out in March 2021) Synopsis A new menace known as the Silver Surfer comes to attack the Earth. With both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers dead, the Avengers (Thor, Captain Marvel, Hulk, Captain America (Falcon), Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Wolverine, Wasp, Ant-Man, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Drax, Rocket, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Nebula, and Bucky Barnes) must fight one last stand against the cosmic being Galactus. Plot Zenn-La A blue planet is shown floating in a dark galaxy. A text appears on the screen that says "Zenn-La". A man is talking to a girl. The girl suddenly gets mad and storms away. The man goes to his house, where another man (presumably his father) asks about what happened, to which Norrin tells him about how she broke it off with him. Suddenly, an earthquake sound is heard, and he runs outside. Galactus is there. Galactus is about to destroy the planet, but Norrin gets Galactus to stop for a second. Norrin looks at Galactus and says that he will become Galactus' herald if Galactus spares his planet. Suddenly, a missile is launched at Galactus. Galactus rages, almost destroying the planet, when Norrin then pleads with Galactus to spare his people. Galactus accepts, and then shoots a blast of energy at Norrin, which turns him into a silver man. Galactus gives him a silver surfboard he can fly on. The girl Norrin was talking to cries and Norrin surfs up to her, telling her that everything will be okay. Galactus tells him to leave, and they leave the planet. Then, Galactus erases the memory of the Silver Surfer and destroys his planet anyway, eating it in the process. Galactus then says that it is time to head for Earth. Suddenly, a logo that says "Avengers: Galactic Threat" appears. Battle Against The Silver Surfer ''' The Avengers (Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Sam Wilson, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, and Hope van Dyne) are sitting in the newly rebuilt Avengers Compound, and are discussing the events of the movie "Captain America: Legacy" (in which Sam Wilson and Peter Parker teamed up to battle the evil M.O.D.O.K), and suddenly hear an alert. They see that the entire planet of Pluto is missing, and decide to investigate. Carol flies from Earth to go to see what happened to Pluto, and is attacked by the Silver Surfer. Carol tries to shoot an energy blast at him, but a hole opens in his stomach, making the blast go through. Silver Surfer then hits Carol with an energy blast, and she is knocked unconscious. Suddenly, when Silver Surfer is about to kill her, music ("Come and Get Your Love") starts playing in the distance, urging the Silver Surfer to turn around. We see the Benatar, flying towards the Silver Surfer. Rocket, who's piloting the ship, tries to hit him, but Silver Surfer dodges the ship, surprising Rocket. Rocket turns the ship around, and launches a few missiles at Silver Surfer, which go through his body. Thor and Peter Quill jump out of the Benatar and fight Silver Surfer while Groot pulls Carol into the ship. Gamora and Drax put on space suits to help fight the Silver Surfer, and Gamora tries to stab him. She fails, and the sword goes through his stomach. She gasps, and Silver Surfer punches her. Drax tries to repeatedly stab Silver Surfer in the back, but is then grabbed by the neck. Silver Surfer throws Drax, and he hits the Benatar. Thor then tries to slam Stormbreaker into the chest of the Silver Surfer, similar to how he did with Thanos. Suddenly, Silver Surfer surges his energy and hits everybody with a cosmic blast. Thor dodges the cosmic blast and has an epic battle with Silver Surfer, hitting him with lightning multiple times. Silver Surfer flees, and the heroes get in the Benatar, which begins to travel to Earth. '''Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy The Benatar travels to Earth and lands at the Avengers Compound. Drax and Gamora carry Carol into the facility, while the others walk into the facility with them. Bruce uses a machine to shock Carol back to life, and she gets up wondering what happened. Quill explains to her what happened and that they were unable to defeat the Silver Surfer, but that he fled at the might of Thor. Thor then says that something bigger is coming and that they will be unable to stop it. Carol slaps him and tells him that they'll figure out a way. Quill then says that Galactus is coming for them, and that he's the one who ate Pluto. Everyone looks at Quill, and Thor asks how he knows about this. Quill says he's heard of Galactus as an ancient legend of the Ravagers, and that he ate one of their ships several years ago. Gamora then says that they better be ready for him, and that he will arrive soon if the Silver Surfer arrived to judge the planets. Drax then says that Galactus mastered the same ability he did- standing so perfectly still that he becomes invisible- and that's why they didn't see him. Rocket then laughs like crazy. Nebula then says that this is no laughing matter. Carol states that Galactus could be even more powerful than Thanos, and they know how this went last time they fought a being of this immense power. Meanwhile, Thor looks at a picture of Tony Stark, and Peter taps his shoulder. Peter says that it's been a long time since Tony was killed, and that he's moved on, and that Tony lives in his memory. Thor says that he really didn't get the right amount of time to say goodbye. Then a phone rings. The phone is answered by Hulk, who gasps after something is said to him. He hangs up the phone, and tells everyone that Steve Rogers has passed away. Steve Rogers Funeral ' A church is shown, and on the bottom right hand corner text reads "New York City". Inside the church, all of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy are inside. Also, Pepper, Morgan Stark, Thaddeus Ross, and other supporting Avengers characters are inside the church as well. A casket is shown at the front of the church, with multiple pictures of Steve Rogers next to them and near them. Thor is standing at the church's altar, and is about to give a eulogy. Thor says that Rogers was a good man, and that he made the bright decision to go back to his time. Thor then says that Rogers was a man out of his time. After the eulogy is over, Thor, Bruce, Sam, and Bucky carry the casket out of the church. They take the casket to Arlington National Cemetery, where Rogers is buried with a monument near his tomb. The monument says "The grave of Captain America, the greatest American hero". Carol starts to cry. Peter looks at the grave of Captain America with great sadness. Most of the Avengers look like they are about to cry. Suddenly, Bruce Banner gets an alert on his phone, and says that they have to go. '''New York Battle ' The Avengers are in the Benetar, and fly to New York, where they discover that the Silver Surfer is attacking civilians. Thor and Carol jump out and attack the Silver Surfer, who is startled to see them. The Silver Surfer says that he is shocked to see Carol alive. In the Benetar, Bruce gives Rocket his iPhone and plays the song "Sideways" by KB during the battle, and then every Avenger gets out of the Benetar (except for Quill, who pilots the Benetar). Peter webs the Silver Surfer, who knocks him away. Then, suddenly, the Silver Surfer launches an energy blast at Carol, but she dodges it. Rocket shoots multiple times at the Silver Surfer, but he uses his power cosmic and throws him into the Benetar. Suddenly, Captain America's shield is thrown at the Silver Surfer, and we see Sam Wilson wearing the Captain America suit. T'Challa scratches the Silver Surfer, and Silver Surfer knocks him away. Then, Bruce is knocked into a building by the Surfer, next to a picture of Stan Lee. Bruce then attacks the Silver Surfer, and punches him in the face. The Silver Surfer is knocked back, and then stares at Bruce for a second, and Bruce looks worried. Silver Surfer knocks him to the ground. Silver Surfer punches him. Wanda uses her chaos magic powers to force the Silver Surfer to have a one on one fight with her. Scott Lang is on Silver Surfer's shoulder, but Silver Surfer makes Scott go through his shoulder. Silver Surfer says "Galactus is coming" and then leaves the city, flying into space. '''Wakanda Preparation The heroes go to Wakanda on a Quinjet and the Benetar. Thor, Rhodey, Bruce, and Sam go into the lab with T'Challa, where they meet up with Shuri. Bruce asks if she can figure out a way to protect the Earth from Galactus. Shuri says that they are not advanced enough to do something like that, and Thor says that they have to figure something out or the Earth will be eaten by Galactus. Before they can go any further, T'Challa discovers that they could use a large vibranium shield to protect the Earth. The others say no to this idea, finding it to be impractical. Rhodey starts drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly, when it runs out, it refills. Rhodey looks out the window and sees Stephen waving for him to come here. Stephen shows him a vision of how the world looks when the Sanctoriums unite to keep the Earth safe. Rhodey says that they can use that to save the Earth from Galactus. Stephen says it's not gonna be that easy, and that the shield can only run for a limited time, so the Avengers will have to figure out a way to save everybody. Rhodey says that he'll tell the others, and walks into the lab and does just that. Bruce agrees with this plan, and tells them that they should prepare just in case the shield doesn't work. Galactus and the Silver Surfer Meanwhile, in space, the Silver Surfer approaches Galactus. Silver Surfer tells Galactus that Earth is ready for consumption. Galactus says that he will be approaching Earth soon, but now would not be the time. Galactus says to bring his army of warriors to Earth to battle the Avengers to keep them distracted. Silver Surfer states that he will, and that he has fought the Avengers. The Silver Surfer also states that they are formidable opponents that will do anything to keep their planet alive. Galactus tells him that the ship filled with his army is ready, and that they must go while he meditates. The Silver Surfer and the ship take off, and head towards Earth. Battle in Columbus Some of the Avengers (Rocket, Stephen, Quill, Gamora, Carol, and Wanda) hear of a magnetic disturbance in the city of Columbus, Ohio, and head there in the Benatar. They discover that the Silver Surfer has brought Galactus's troops to fight them there. Wanda uses her chaos magic to destroy some of the troops, and Carol fights the Silver Surfer with Stephen. They prove to be a formidable match for the Surfer, and almost defeat him until he uses his cosmic powers to throw them off of him. Rocket uses his guns to destroy some of the troops and tries to shoot the Silver Surfer, but fails. Quill uses his guns to shoot the Surfer, and the other Avengers suddenly arrive. A large battle happens, and Bruce smashes a bunch of the troops into death. The other Avengers fight the troops as well. After a long, epic battle, the Avengers defeat the troops and the Silver Surfer retreats to the moon. Preparing For The Worst The Avengers get their battle suits, along with Rhodes gaining a new armor, Tony Stark's Mark 85 armor. Doctor Strange calls all of the sorcerers from Kamar-Taj, Quill calls the Ravagers, and T'Challa calls the army of Wakanda, and they all head to where they determine Galactus to be heading- North America. They wait at Avengers Compound and train before Galactus and the Silver Surfer comes there. Quill says he notices something in the sky, and three Avengers walk towards the Silver Surfer (Thor, Danvers, and Banner) Behold...Galactus The Silver Surfer faces the three Avengers and tell them that Galactus is going to devour the Earth. Banner asks what quarrel Galactus has with Earth, and the Surfer says that he is disappointed that Earth has used their resources for things against the galaxy, and blames them for the snap, which lowered his food supply. Thor tells the Surfer that the snap was 7 years ago, and should've already been reversed by Hulk's snap. The Surfer says that Galactus wants revenge either way, and Thor launches Stormbreaker at the Surfer. The Surfer catches it, and says "You better prepare." Banner stops the Surfer from crushing Stormbreaker by saying "Would you want Galactus to do this to your planet?". This causes the Surfer to drop Stormbreaker and say that he doesn't remember his planet, or anything that he had done in his past life. Suddenly, a large rumbling is heard, and Danvers says "He's here" Battle of the Fate of the Earth (Part 1) Galactus shouts that the Earth will be devoured, being heard all throughout North and South America. The Benetar flies up to Galactus, while Thor, Danvers, and Banner attack the Silver Surfer. Galactus sends an army of aliens to fight against the Avengers, and it keeps the Ravagers, Sorcerers, and Wakandans busy while the main Avengers go to attack Galactus. Galactus says that the Earth is unworthy of life, and knocks the Benetar out of the sky. Thor asks what the Earth did to him, and flies up to Galactus' face. Galactus says that the Earth depleted his food supply, and he almost died because of it. Thor tries to convince Galactus that it wasn't their fault, but it doesn't work. Galactus punches Thor, and knocks him into the Earth. Danvers tries to get Thor to get up, and kisses him. Thor gets up after this. Banner punches Galactus in the chest and almost knocks him down, but Galactus stays upright. Banner is confused and says that this is the toughest enemy they've ever faced. Doctor Strange and Silver Surfer Doctor Strange stops time and talks to the Silver Surfer during the fight. The two sit on a bench near the fight. Silver Surfer asks why Earth is trying so vigorously to protect their planet. Strange says that they don't want to die. Silver Surfer asks if Strange knows his former planet, where he used to live. Strange tells the Surfer that he could see into the past for a long time, but now he couldn't, and that it was always an advantage that gave him the edge, but now, no, Strange does not know where the Surfer came from. Strange asks the Surfer if this is what he would want to happen to his planet. Surfer tells Strange that when you're someone like him, you don't have a choice of what happens to you. Strange tells the Surfer that he is not controlled by Galactus, and that he has the choice to break the chains of bondage. Silver Surfer decides to listen to Strange, and decides to ally with the Avengers. Doctor Strange turns time back on. Battle of the Fate of the Earth (Part 2) Thor and Danvers attack Galactus, and Thor begins to think that things are hopeless. Both T'Challa and Parker are covered by Aliens, which forces Parker to activate Instant Kill mode. When all things seem lost for the Avengers, the Silver Surfer attacks Galactus. Galactus is outright confused, and asks why the Surfer betrayed him. The Surfer says that Galactus took everything from him, and uses his power cosmic against Galactus. The Surfer says that it is not enough, and asks Thor to throw Stormbreaker to him, which Thor does. The Silver Surfer throws Stormbreaker, along with launching power cosmic, at Galactus. It doesn't work. Scott asks if they need him to do "it". Thor says no, that they have another plan. Spider-Man says that the AT-AT plan won't work this time, and Scott says he still doesn't forgive Parker for that. Wilson uses his new Captain America-themed wing pack and throws the shield at Galactus. It does nothing to Galactus. Rocket, driving the Benetar, launches multiple missiles at Galactus. Galactus is hit by the missiles, but nothing happens to him. Battle of the Fate of the Earth (Part 3) Galactus asks the Avengers if they have any final words. Wilson says that these won't be their final words. Doctor Strange says "NOW!" as soon as Galactus starts slamming his fists down to Earth. Suddenly, orange beams like the ones shown in Doctor Strange cover the Earth, including 3 with the logos of the Sanctums on them, and Galactus yells "NO!" and continues punching the shields. Galactus succeeds in breaking them, and the Surfer orders everyone to attack Galactus at the same time. Thor throws Stormbreaker, Danvers launches energy beams, the Surfer launches power cosmic, and others throw their projectiles at Galactus all at the same time. This doesn't work, and the Surfer says that there is no way to defeat Galactus. Suddenly, Scott says that he has a plan. Ant-Man's Plan Thor tells Scott not to go into Galactus' butt, and Scott says that wasn't the plan, but that he could go into Galactus' ear. The Surfer says that might actually work due to Galactus' bones being extremely fragile after surviving the Big Bang, which eradicated the universe before theirs. Hope helps Scott travel to Galactus' ear, and they kiss just in case Scott doesn't make it back. Scott enters Galactus' ear and says "I'm in". The Surfer tells him to do it, and Scott suddenly grows. Galactus' head is completely obliterated, and the Avengers have won. All of Galactus' troops vanish after Silver Surfer uses his power cosmic to make them fade away. Strange gets rid of Galactus' remains by hiding them in the mirror dimension. Aftermath The Guardians of the Galaxy head to other Galaxies to protect them, Thor stays on Earth to be with Danvers, and Scott is completely fine. The Avengers decide to split into two teams, one based in Wakanda (T'Challa, the Surfer, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Cindy Moon, Wanda Maximoff, Shuri, Okoye, and a newly rebuilt Vision), and the other based in New York (Danvers, Thor, Banner, Scott, Hope, Barton, Strange, Wong, and Parker). At the newly rebuilt New York Avengers Facility, Danvers asks Thor if they are ready for what comes next, and Thor says that he hopes they are. The two kiss as Banner walks in. Banner shakes his head and laughs. Mid-Credits Scene In a mid-credits scene, a man is shown working on an android, dubbing him "Andy" and that he will defeat the Avengers soon. The man laughs, and is suddenly yelled at. A female voice says "Julius" in a yelling voice, and also says "Don't you be plotting to beat the Avengers again!". Julius says "I'm not, mom!" Suddenly, the android comes on and says "I'm ready." Post-Credits Scene The Avengers are shown eating shawarma at the same restaurant from the first Avengers movie, but with a slightly bigger table to allow for all of the Avengers to eat there. A caption says "The Avengers will return" Cast * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon/Silk * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther I * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Captain America * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Felicity Jones as Jessica Drew/Black Widow * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (Sean Gunn motion-capture) * Vin Diesel as Groot * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Theo James as the Silver Surfer * Will Smith as Galactus * Letita Wright as Shuri/Black Panther II * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang/Stinger * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark (flashbacks) * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers (flashback) * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff (flashback) * Paul Bettany appears as a newly rebuilt Vision at the end of the movie * Tom Hanks as "Julius" (post-credits scene) * Landon Paige as "Andy" (post-credits scene) * Also, Stan Lee appears on a billboard in the background during a fight in New York City. Notes * Adam Warlock does not appear in the movie, despite being introduced in Guardians 3, because he said he had to protect the galaxy from a major threat * Namor does not appear in the movie, despite being introduced in Doctor Strange 2, because of unknown reasons. * Will Smith, Tom Holland and Karen Gillan who starring Spies in Disguise. Production The film is directed by Landon Paige. The filming began on 20 February 2021 filming and was completed on 27 Spetember 2021. Post-production lasted for a month. The film was also produced by Landon Paige along with Kevin Feige. Release Avengers: Galactic Threat is scheduled to be come out on 22 April 2022. Category:2022 films Category:Avengers Movies Category:Films directed by Landon Paige Category:April 2022 Releases Category:PG Category:Landoman9582's Ideas